


Exo Chat Room

by MochinBae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Other, Texting, exo chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochinBae/pseuds/MochinBae
Summary: Um basically exo just texting each other. College au and everyone wants to protect baekhyun from the bullies in which one person says:"I WILL TWIST THEIR BALLS AND HANG THEM IN DISPLAY IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL WITH THEM ONLY IN SPEEDOS AND FORCE NIPPLE PIERCINGS ON EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THOSE FUCKERS"Yupplease give it a chance





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                      [BBHYUN Has created a chat “Cheers for Ball” ]

BBHYUN: Hey guys

MiniMouse: Hello Tiny

CottonMyeon: Hello boys

ChenieChenChen: What’s up?

Real_PCY: Sup Losers

Oh_Seeeeeehun: Clearly, you’re the only loser here.

Oh_Seeeeeehun: What’s up Baek?

Oh_Seeeeeehun: ^Baek-Hyung

BBHYUN: I have a serious problem. I need advice from all of you, please.

Kutesoo: I was going to ignore this and

BBHYUN: and?

Kutesoo: I will reconsider depending on the situation.

JoggingForPollo: Get to it mate

BBHYUN: I think

Oh_Seeeeeehun: I Think? Whqat?

BBHYUN: I’m not too sure

Real_PCY: About what?

BBHYUN: I just...I don’t what an overreaction.

Kutesoo: Nonsense.

Kutesoo: You children always overreact. Last time Sehun forgot to tell us goodnight and you all thought he never existed and was created from a figment of your imagination and screamed for an hour straight until he came home from the convenience store..

Real_PCY: You do one thing and it follows you for life.

MiniMouse: In our defence, we were all sleeping over Junmyeon’s house and didn’t even notice him leave.

Oh_Seeeeeehun: LMFAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oh_Seeeeeehun: WHAT

Oh_Seeeeeehun: Dude Kyungsoo hyung ya gots to tell me in more details THIS SHITS WILD ‘!

MiniMouse: LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE SOO

CottonMyeon: Haha I remember that

CheniChenChen: We’re sidetracking, Baek what’s wrong?

BBHYUN: Nothing, nevermind.

JonggingForPollo: No. Baekhyun hyung what’s wrong? Are you okay?

Zaaa: Is everything okay? Just got home.

BBHYUN: Yeah everything is alright.

BBHYUN: Goodnight guys. Sweet dreams.

Real_PCY: Is it about what happened this morning…?

Kutesoo: Did something happened this morning that got you to ask advice from us? We can help you.

MiniMouse: Yes we do tend to overreact but if something is bothering you, we’ll take it serious.

CottonMyeon: Agreed.

CottonMyeon: Besides we know you don’t sleep this early. It’s 7:23pm, you're either playing PubG or finishing up a project.

Oh_Seeeeeehun: Hyung, I promise on Chanyeol hyung’s life that I won’t overreact or say anything stupid/joke.

Real_PCY: And Thus I swear on Sehun’s life that I won’t overreact or say anything inappropriate.

Zaaa: Baek?

MiniMouse: Cmon Baek

CheniChenChen: We will come over right now if we have to. You almost never need our advice unless it’s something really bothering you.

BBHYUN: ^

MiniMouse: Is it because I called you Tiny earlier?

BBHYUN: No…

Kutesoo: Then?

BBHYUN:...

BBHYUN: Please don’t do anything when I tell you….. Promise me?

JoggingForPollo: Baekhyun hyung we promise! Now please tell us what’s wrong, We’re worried!

BBHYUN: ...um so..I trust you all…

BBHYUN: Again, don’t do anything about it I just want advice. I’ll handle it.

BBHYUN: I think these group of kids in the vocal club are bullying me. It’s been going on since Soo and Jongdae left the club.

Kutesoo: I will castrate them dead.

BBHYUN: No You promised.

Kutesoo: I will castrate them dead if they ever laid a finger on you.

Real_PCY: I WILL YEET THEM ACROSS LOTTE WORLD

MiniMouse: I WILL EAT THEIR SOUL AND SHIT THEM OUT

Oh_Seeeeeehun: I WILL DROWN THEM IN CHANYEOL HYUNGS DIRTY GYM SOCKS>:(

CottonMyeon: I will have those fuckera expelled and throw them in a pond full of fucking leeches and then have Chanyeol Yeet them once again across lotte world with leeches up their ass

JoggingForPollo: I WILL TWIST THEIR BALLS AND HANG THEM IN DISPLAY IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL WITH THEM ONLY IN SPEEDOS AND FORCE NIPPLE PIERCINGS ON EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THOSE FUCKERS

Zaaa: I will help Jongin by twisting their balls a second time and then Chanyeol will yeet them again for the third time >:(

CheniChenChen: Wait wait guys no he said he wants advice

BBHYUN:....thanks Dae

CheniChenChen: Explain to me what happened. Who are they?

BBHYUN: I can’t tell you who they are...I just want advice

Real_PCY: Fuck no i already saw them this morning when they told you something that I couldn’t hear when we were walking across campus together.

Real_PCY: Baekhyun I swear to you I will protect you from those fuckers and if they ever say a thing to you again I will get Jongins Headass on them

Real_PCY: You don’t deserve this shit. If I have to join your club to protect you from them then I will. I will be your bodyguard for the rest of my life if I have to, nobody will hurt my best friend. I am and will fight.

BBHYUN: Chan...no

Real_PCY: Baek whatever they said had a clear impact on you. They hurt you, I can’t leave it alone because of that. I will look out for you.

Kutesoo: Wait why did they even start bullying you? You said it was after we left the club?

BBHYUN: Yeah...um..as soon as everyone found out you guys left the club to focus on your studies they got mad...they don’t want me there because they know I told you both to leave the club if it’s stressing you...I was just looking out for you both because of the stress of keeping up activities and school at the same time…..I didn’t mean it as if I wanted you both out of the club because I thought you guys were a threat to me…I love you both and it hurt when y'all left but it was for the better

Kutesoo: Baekhyun, sweety, we know you were looking out for us. You’d never do anything as cruel as that. Have you tried telling them that’s not the case?

BBHYUN: I did...but they don’t believe me.

CheniChenChen: Baek...no we love you for helping us make that difficult decision. If they didn’t listen to you then I’ll go there myself and explain what happened.

CottonMyeon: Baekhyun I meant this as a surprise but I’ll tell you now.

CottonMyeon: Minseok hyung and I actually turned in an application for your club. We got accepted and were supposed to join tomorrow’s practice, we thought we’d surprise you. He and I are just pretty much free this whole semester, just three classes a week, all Mondays for me and Wednesdays for Him.

  
BBHYUN: Really?

 

 

MiniMouse: Yeah! You won’t be alone there anymore! You kept saying how lonely it was so we decided to join and keep you company!

Kutesoo: Wait…

CottonMyeon: wht

Kutesoo: It’s been thirty minutes and it’s been too quiet...

CottonMyeon: You’re right….

BBHYUN: Thank you Hyung!

BBHYUN: What do you mean Soo?

Kutesoo: Where are the loud kids?

MiniMouse: You don’t think they’d do something stupid at this hour...would you?

Kutesoo: Minseok Hyung..they would and will because they are stupid..

BBHYUN: Omg

BBHYUN: Chanyeol isn’t in his dorm room

CottonMyeon: NEITHER ARE JONGIN OR SEHUN

Kutesoo: NO

BBHYUN: DO YOU THINK THEY WENT TO FIND THEM

MiniMouse: Baekhyun...Chanyeol is with them...the idiot trio most likely went to go fight them

Real_PCY: Cmon give me some credit.

BBHYUN: DID YOU GO FIGHT THEM

Real_PCY: No

BBHYUN: CHANYEOL

Real_PCY: I didn’t.

Kutesoo: Where did you go then….

Oh_Seeeeeehun: Yeah hyung where did you go?

BBHYUN: Sehun…

Oh_Seeeeeehun: I didn’t do anything

MinieMouse: You guys didn’t say anything for over an hour already.

JoggingForPollo:

 

[Image attached]

 

JoggingForPollo: Yeah we didn’t do anything

BBHYUN: YOU FUCKING DID NOT

Kutesoo: oh my

CottonMyeon: GUYS

MiniMouse: dear lord

*CheniChenChen has laughed at an image*  
*Zaaa has laughed at an image*  
*Zaaa has screenshot the image*  
*Zaaa has set image.jpg as backround image*

Kutesoo: Hyung...no…

Real_PCY: I swear I had nothing to do with it

BBHYUN: CHANYEOL YOU ARE IN THE PICTURE PUTTING SPEEDOS ON TOP OF THEIR BOXERS

BBHYUN: YOU CLEARLY HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT

BBHYUN: DID YOU GUYS REALLY PIERCE THEIR NIPPLES?

BBHYUN: WHY DO THEY HAVE TRASH ON THEIR FACE AND CHEST

JoggingForPollo: Chanyeol yeeted them

Real_PCY: Don’t accuse me I was in my room the whole time. I don’t know who that tall handsome man wearing adidas in the picture is. But can i get his number pls bc he is so my type

Real_PCY: i’d tap that

Oh_Seeeeeehun: I’d tap that if it meant he broke like Anna did in Frozen

CottonMyeon: Y’all really out there wildin

MiniMouse: A...a-are those piercings glow in the dark?

Real_PCY: Nah those been there.

Kutesoo: I thought you weren't there.

Real_PCY: It's common knowledge boi

Zaaa: Goodnight guys I’m tired. I just came back from taking pictures of them outside.

CheniChenChen: Hold up send me those pics too when you wake up , Night

Zaaa: ok gn

CheniChenChen: Nighty niiiiight

MiniMouse: ...you monsters…

Oh_Seeeeeehun: Says the guy who said “I will eat their souls and shit them out.”

Oh_Seeeeeehun: Very nice.

BBHYUN: You know what

BBHYUN: I’m going to bed Goodnight.

Real_PCY: I’m coming over to your room open the fuck up

Oh_Seeeeeehun: I heard the last part in vine voice

JoggingForPollo: Omg i can hear it now

Kutesoo:...i’m going to bed too.

CottonMyeon: Yeah me too

CottonMyeon: Look after Baek, Chan. Goodnight kids.

MiniMouse: Me too..goodnight...please don’t get caught tomorrow.

Oh_Seeeeeehun: We won’t we were careful. They are too scared to snitch after we twisted their balls.

BBHYUN: YOU WHAT

BBHYUN: You know what

BBHYUN: I’ll deal with it tomorrow goodnight.

Real_PCY: Ou guys he’s making the scrunchy face

Oh_Seeeeeehun: lmao

JoggingForPollo: Tickle him

REAL_PCY: He’ll attacc

Oh_Seeeeeehun: he thicc

Oh_Seeeeeehun: He hit me

*Zaaa has laughed at Oh_Seeeeeehun’s message. *


	2. Baekhyun's Salty Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a regular conversation

_  Sehun has named the Chat “ Bird Box ” _

Oh_Seeeeeehun: WHat’re you guys doing 

Oh_Seeeeeeehun: Let’s talk about bird box 

CheniChenChen: Haven’t watched it 

CottonMyeon: Same 

CottonMyeon: Heard it was overhyped 

BBHYUN: Supposed to be a thriller right?

BBHYUN: I was a few seconds into the movie but I had to exit out the page cuz professor was walking right by 

Real_PCY: I’m too scared to watch it by myself 

Zaaa: Me too I heard people died 

Oh_Seeeeeehun: Let’s all watch it together at @ _ CottonMyeon _ hyungs house 

JoggingForPollo: I’m down 

Kutesoo: Depends on the day 

BBHYUN: It’s not like you have anything to do, you don’t have friends besides us.

MiniMouse: Lmao burn 

Kutesoo: I do 

Kutesoo: But thank you for hurting my feelings

Kutesoo: bitch 

MiniMouse: Lmao 

MiniMouse: Fight 

CheniChenChen: As the oldest shouldn’t you like idk 

CheniChenChen: Stop them? 

MiniMouse: Lmaoooo

MiniMouse: Stfu cow

CheniChenChen: SAY THAT TO MY FACE COWARD 

Zaaa: Lma o

BBHYUN: Hyung i think you spaced an o there by mistake 

Zaaa: lma                                                    o 

BBHYUN: UM I THINK YOU YEETED THE O AWAY A BIT TOO FAR THERE 

JoggingForPollo: Lmao just like those guys 

Oh_Seeeeeehun: Chanyeol hyung looked like goku going super saiyin except constipated when he was throwing them but lmaooooo that shit was fucking funny

JoggingForPollo: WHY DID WE NOT RECORD THAT 

Real_PCY: eat my ass leave me alone 

BBHYUN: Slander that whore 

CottonMyeon: um 

MiniMouse: Write that in the “Things my bitch friends say or do” notebook 

Kutesoo: His what 

CheniChenChen: what 

JoggingForPollo: huh 

Real_PCY: Que 

BBHYUN: nani 

Oh_Seeeeeehun: That pink diary he carries around all the time? 

CottonMyeon: My what 

MiniMouse: You know the “Today Chanyeol saw a grape and named it dog while rubbing it on his nipple.”

Real_PCY: You saw that? 

BBHYUN: Clearly you have read it 

MiniMouse: I may or may have not borrow it when he sleeps. 

Zaaa: “Borrow” he says 

Oh_Seeeeeehun: What’s it say about me 

MiniMouse: A lot 

BBHYUN: LMFAOOOO 

Kutesoo: Like what 

Kutesoo: I want to see this notebook 

CottonMyeon: I don’t have such a thing

CheniChenChen: Does it have the time Baekhyun tried to like make Chan throw up but he cried instead 

Oh_Seeeeeehun: EXPLAIN

Kutesoo: I second that 

JoggingForPollo: The coffee thing? 

CheniChenChen: Lmao you were there too? 

CottonMyeon: ...what happened

Jogging For Pollo: Can i tell the story?????

CheniChenChen: As long as you tell it right 

JoggingForPollo:   **Disclaimer: It’s not a funny story}}}**

JoggingForPollo: 

Baekhyun: *In The dorm kitchen cutting apples as snacks for us.*

Chanyeol: Baek Can you make me some coffee? Please? 

Baekhyun: *Already mad* 

                   Okay. 

       *Starts heating up water, Looks at Chen*

Me: Standing in the corner of the kitchen staring at Baek-hyung looking at Chen hyung

Chen: *Holding Salt, putting it on his watermelon, looks up and smiles evilly at Baek* 

Baek: *Copies evil smile and grabs salt, puts it in Chans coffee instead of sugar* 

       We all go to the living room and Baek Hyung gives Chan hyung the coffee

Chanyeol: ^Sips Coffee

Baek: 

Chanyeol: *Chugs the coffee* 

Me thinking: What the fuck

Baek: ….doesn’t it taste bad? 

Chanyeol: It does, but I didn’t want to hurt your feelings so I drank it all. 

Baekhyun Hyung Tearing up: Okay. 

 

 

CheniChenChen: Why the fuck did you tell it like that?

Kutesoo: I liked it 

BBBHYUN: Your major is drama and literature stfu of course you did 

Oh_Seeeeeehun: Lmao 

Zaaa: Haha awww

Real_PCY: Hold up 

Real_PCY: You did that on purpose?? 

BBHYUN: Perhaps

MiniMouse: In his defence you drank it

MiniMouse: Oh no excuse me, Chugged that shit.

Real_PCY: Because Baekhyun can’t cook

Real_PCY: I assumed he didn’t know how to make coffee considering the fact he doesn’t even know how to make poached eggs 

Real_PCY: AND I DIDN’T WANT TO HURT HIS BITCH ASS FEELINGS 

Zaaa: Instead you were played 

CottonMyeon: Why is Minseok hyung encouraging us to fight 

MiniMouse: Okay but your name doesn’t even make fucking sense so stfu 

MiniMouse: Myeon Myeon headass 

CottonMyeon: YOUR ATTITUDE IS HERE: 

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

                      I NEED IT TO GO BACK DOWN HERE. 

 

CheniChenChen: Oof

Kutesoo: We have strayed from the notebook thing 

JoggingForPollo:  That’s right 

BBHYUN: But in all seriousness why is shorty over there being a bitch 

MiniMouse: I beg your pardon 

BBHYUN: Then beg. 

Real_PCY: Ooof we don’t need a cat fight so tone it down you two. 

Oh_Seeeeeeehun: Hyung no 

Oh_Seeeeehun: you fucked up big 

MiniMouse: yoda headass thinks he all that bc he’s 6 feet smth but he’s going to be crying like a cat in heat when I’m done with him 

CheniChenChen: WHAT 

BBHYUN: What do the twitters say?

BBHYUN: Thats some Big dick energy right there 

BBHYUN: papi 

Kutesoo: Your slut is showing 

BBHYUN: You promise? 

Real_PCY: Marty im scared 

JoggingForPollo: Well anyway now that the slander is over 

JoggingForPollo: Do we consider this notebook to be a Burn Book? 

MiniMouse: Might be 

MiniMouse: Most of the things inside is enough to get us expelled 

MiniMouse: With all the ball twisting and yeeting it can be counted as harassment and assault 

BBHYUN: Okay but that only happened one time

Kutesoo: And that was only the three idiots not us 

CheniChenChen: Wait so 

CheniChenChen: We can get rid of them that easily? Just turn in the notebook…? 

Oh_Seeeeehun: I DARE YOU BITCH 

CheniChenChen: ACCEPTED 

_                             Oh_Seeeeeehun _ has changed  _ CheniChenChen _ ’s name to  _ CamelToe _

Oh_Seeeeeehun: Now that we have a snake in our group, we should get rid of it. What do yall suggest we do? 

Real_PCY: I suggest you run because he got up from the lounge couch looking pretty pissed 

Real_PCY: Sehun’s at the Staircase near the fire extinguisher 

Oh_Seeeeeehun: BITCH WE WERE PARTNERS IN CRIME

Real_PCY: “Were” 

BBHYUN: Ugh see yall later I couldn’t fnd the notebook im sad and i need a nap now 

MiniMouse: Well duh he has it with him right now in the library. Let’s hope he doesn’t burn it. 

Zaaa: If he does I hope you have copies. 

MiniMouse: Of course. 

_                                       CamelToe  _ has changed  _ Oh_Seeeeeehun _ ’s name to SaggyButt   


	3. Call me Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um soft ending?   
> Attempt on being funny

**_MiniMouse_** has named the chat “ ** _Call Me Prett_ _y_** ” 

 

MiniMouse: Guys go like my pic on instagram 

_ SaggyButt  _ has changed his name to  _ Willis _

Willis: I don’t follow you 

CottonMyeon: Follow me 

CottonMyeon: Don’t ignore me 

CottonMyeon: Everyone follow me on instagram its @ _Kimjuncotton_

CottonMyeon: Follow me Everyone 

MiniMouse: Anyway go like my picture yall. Hype me up. Call me pretty 

BBHYUN: But you are already pretty why do you need us to tell you that 

MiniMouse: Aww Baek thank you but I just want to be called pretty 

Real_PCY: I followed you 

Real_PCY: I liked you rpicture 

MiniMouse: You forgot to call me pretty 

Real_PCY: Lying is a sin 

Zaaa: Ooof 

JoggingForPollo: Someone change my name I don’t like it 

_ Willis  _ has changed  _ JoggingForPollo _ ’s name to  _ Bitch _

Bitch: Well 

Bitch: I didn’t know you felt that way 

Willis: When we introduce ourselves to someone new i can say 

Willis: Willis Bitch ‘

CamelToe: It’s Britney Bitch 

Bitch: My name isn’t Bitch 

BBHYUN: Lmaoooo Chen

CottonMyeon: Sehun follow me 

Willis: Ya’ll hear somethn

MiniMouse: It’s Myeon Myeon headass 

Willis: Damn what he say 

CottonMyeon: I said follow me bitch 

Willis: @ _ Bitch  _ you heard him. 

Bitch: Ya’ll hear smthng

CottonMyeon: You both don’t have to do me like this 

MiniMouse: Baek go like my picture 

BBHYUN: I can’t do that sir 

MiniMouse: Go like my picture 

BBHYUN: I don’t even like you in person 

Real_PCY: AHDKJKDSH LMFAO 

CamelToe: :o 

Kutesoo: I felt that burn in this cold ass library 

Zaaa: Should I change my name to Xingmi 

Willis: No 

Zaaa: oh :(

_ Willis _ has changed  _ Zaa’ _ s name to  _ GorgeousXingmis _

GorgeousXingmis: ...oh 

Kutesoo: Are you blushing 

GorgeousXingmis: No..

Kutesoo: I’m sitting a table away from you and cold air turns you blue not bright red 

BBHYUN: I thought it turned you red 

GorgeousXingmis:Yeah 

Willis: I make people blush i guess i mean im kinda hot if yall didnt notice 

BBHYUN: You’re right 

BBHYUN: I didn’t notice 

CamelToe: His name is hurting my eyes 

_ CamelToe _ has changed  _ GorgeousXingmis  _ to  _ ZaaaCutie _

CamelToe: I am creative 

Kutesoo: I’m the cute one 

CamelToe: You’re that short scary looking dude from the library stfu 

BBHYUN: :oooooo

BBHYUN: Kyungsoo is cute >:( 

Kutesoo: It’s ok Baek I got this 

Kutesoo: You know why I got you that plant Dae? 

CamelToe: Don’t you dare say it bitch 

Kutesoo: It’s for all that oxygen you’re wasting 

Kutesoo: Mealworm out of a worms ass looking headass bitch 

Real_PCY: YOu hurt his feelings apologize 

CamelToe: stfu 

Real_PCY: :oooo 

Real_PCY: Don’t test me bitch I’ll twist your balls 

Willis: I’m in 

Bitch: I’ll hold him down 

Kutesoo: He has to have balls for you to twist them 

ZaaaCutie: Oh fuck 

CottonMyeon: Omg 

CamelToe: I’m hurt 

BBHYUN: You should be boi roasted you until the next century already 

BBHYUN: He called you a mealworm out of a worms ass for fucks sake like who even wht 

MiniMouse: Lmao I love @ _Kutesoo_ #NoChill 

CottonMyeon: Why must we always argue 

ZaaaCutie: It means we talk to each other way too much 

BBHYUN: What are you saying 

ZaaaCutie: That we talk to each other too much, we trigger each other 

BBHYUN: OOOH SO YOURE BREAKING UP WITH US THATS IT

BBHYUN: WHO 

Real_PCY: Who????? 

BBHYUN: WHO ARE YOU LEAVING US FOR 

BBHYUN: HUUUH? WHAT DO THEY HAVE THAT WE DONT?? 

ZaaaCutie: I didnt even say that 

ZaaaCutie: We arent even dating 

BBHYUN: OH SO NOW WE’RE CRAZY 

ZaaaCutie: I 

ZaaaCutie: what 

Willis: You arent even going to deny it???? 

Willis: Do we mean nothing to you?? All these 20 years of marriage?? nothing??? 

Kutesoo: Im heartbroken 

Kutesoo: I’m crying

ZaaaCutie: You’re sitting across from me with no emotion on your face 

BBHYUN: ARE YOU CALLING MY MAN A LIAR??

ZaaaCutie: I .. no , 

ZaaaCutie: what? 

ZaaaCutie: I’m leaving bye 

Willis: This is it huh 

Willis: He doesn’t love us anymore 

_ Willis  _ has changed  _ ZaaaCutie’ _ s name to  _ ZaaaTraitor _

CottonMyeon: um 

CamelToe: what 

CamelToe: Apologize to him ya’ll ganged up on him 

Willis: he left us for another person how could we 

Real_PCY: I confess 

Real_PCY: He left yall for me 

ZaaaTraitor: what 

Bitch: plot twist @ _ZaaaTraito_ r is actually a figment of our imagination 

Bitch: He’s too perfect to be real that soft cutie 

ZaaaTraitor: Where’s the normal people at 

MiniMouse: lmao but no really we’re kidding 

BBHYUN: my feelings are not a joke 

Willis: yes they are thats why he left you 

MiniMouse: He left him bc hes a whore 

Real_PCY: ouch 

ZaaaTraitor: ik yall are kidding i was playing too 

ZaaaTraitor: i am the villian >;) 

BBHYUN: im not a hwore 

ZaaaTraitor: i mean 

BBHYUN: u what 

CottonMyeon: You flirt with everyon ehere 

BBHYUN: No. never have i ever flirted with yall skunks looking ass 

MiniMouse: You called me papi a few days ago Baek 

Real_PCY: We slept in the same bed 

BBHYUN: um you invited yourself to my bed andkept talking about yeeting those guys 

_ CameToe _ has changed  _ BBBHYUN’ _ s name to  _ Slut _

CamelToe: yw 

Slut: I called you papi bc that was some big energy 

MiniMouse: I mean 

MiniMouse: Yeah 

Slut: I’d rathr be named slut than CamelToe 

CamelToe: Bitch 

Bitch: What 

Real_PCY: LMAO 

CottonMyeon: Ya’ll ever just like stop using your phones and just like i dont know

Slut: Biri biri bamba 

CottonMyeon: Study 

CottonMyeon: Baek no 

MiniMouse: I miss her 

Real_PCY: guys i just notithed i have no fears 

MiniMouse: did you just type out a lisp 

Slut: what if i woke up one day and was taller than you 

Real_PCY: I have one fear 

Kutesoo: You woke up one day to having Dae’s face 

Real_PCY: I have two fears 

CamelToe: Don’t slander me im sorry for earlier 

_ Slut _ has changed his name to  _ Baek _

_ Willis  _ has changed  _ Baek _ ’s name to  _ Bobohu _

Bobohu: I forgot I called myself that 

Willis: Are we getting each other Valentines gifts 

Real_PCY: idk are we dating 

Bobohu: You all are my husbands 

MiniMouse: I want a divorce 

Bobohu: :o

CottonMyeon: I don’t mind 

CamelToe: same 

Bobohu: <3 

Real_PCY: u r my bro i dnt c u lke tht 

MiniMouse: yeah right big head over there loves you with his whole heart,  said so in his diary 

Bobohu: :o 

Bobohu: <3

CottonMyeon: Whats with you stealing people’s journals and reading them 

MiniMouse:What’s with yall having journals when theres google drive this aint the 50s 

Real_PCY: idk what ur tlkng bout boii hahaha crazy 

Bobohu: :( 

Bobohu: Two of my husbands have left me 

Willis: Baek hyung cuddles are addicting hes so tiny and warm, I’m staying married forever 

ZaaaTraitor: i mean i dont remember being your husband but Baek is like adorable so 

ZaaaTraitor: he’s annoying don’t get me wrong but I don’t mind being his husband 

Bobohu: ;*

Kutesoo: I mean i also don’t mind so long he treats me right 

Bobohu: ily <3333

Kutesoo: Yes like that 

Kutesoo: I feel nice 

Bobohu: hehehe 

Bitch: Im spoken for 

Bobohu: you can still be my valentines husband :( 

Bitch: idk you have like 6 husbands already 

Bitch: @ _Real_PCY_

Real_PCY: what 

Bitch: Nothing 

MiniMouse: Who am i 

MiniMouse: I’m SpOkEn FoR 

Willis: Lmfao 

CottonMyeon: lol 

Bitch: Well  

Bitch: I can’t lie i laughed too 

MiniMouse: Lmao ik i heard your small giggle 

Willis: Baek what are you getting me for Valentines day 

Bobohu: something nice 

Willis: good. 

Willis: I expect nothing less. Of course the same goes for you 

ZaaaTraitor: I have a question 

ZaaaTraitor: If we’re married to Baek does that mean we’re married to each other too?

ZaaaTraitor: like full offence but I don’t want to be married to yall but Baek 

ZaaaTraitor: well maybe kyungsoo too but like thats all 

Bobohu: No just mine >:) 

Kutesoo: good. I dont want to be married to anyone else I can’t stand them 

Real_PCY: Can’t relate im single 

Willis: How’s that going for ya 

CamelToe: I’m gonna take a nap. Baek wya I’m taking a nap I need you for cuddling 

Bobohu: Coming :3 

CottonMyeon: It’s noon 

CamelToe: time isn’t real 

CottonMyeon: You’ll mess up your sleeping schedule 

CamelToe: This is college , that isnt real 

_ Willis  _ changed  _ CottonMyeon _ ’s name to  _ SourPuss _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for not reporting my trash texting fic   
> Hope ya'll didn't claw your eyes out from the cringe convo's   
> Should I add like time stamps? Is that the name?

**Author's Note:**

> Um..yeah..if you read this please let me know what you think. If you want another one I"ll make one...um yeah..ok bye its 4:51 am . I uh, also to lazy with underlining their chat names. Also I made the pretty easy so you can guess who they are.....ok...now...bye


End file.
